Gloves
Gloves is the leader of Gloves' Team and is a recurring character in the Splatoon manga. He first appeared in Volume 3. Appearance Gloves has a typical Inkling appearance with pointed ears and sharp teeth. His ink and eye color is bright green, though he can change this at will. He wears Squidfin Hook Cans, the Black V-neck Tee, Yellow Mesh sneakers, and layered shorts and leggings. Backstory Gloves' backstory goes back to when he first had his hair cut to resemble the latest style. He also bought Samurai gear and a new Bamboozler 14 Mk I - which his teammates didn't consider to be "cool". After winning a turf war with his teammates, the other Inklings claimed that his style was lacking. Unsure of what to do, he went to Mt. Nantai to reflect on his naivety, meeting Emperor, the three-year champion of the Square King Cup, testing out a pair of prototype Splat Dualies. Not knowing what they were, Gloves was fascinated, and Emperor gifted the Dualies to him as a weapon for his next Turf War, saying that if he mastered them, he would be the coolest in Inkopolis. Personality Gloves is a confident, sassy and cool-headed squid. He is said to love the stylish aspect of turf wars and always follows the latest trend, be it weapons, hairstyles or gear. He often acts like a cool kid and a know-it-all, which irritates others, but he doesn’t appears to be acting narcissistic on purpose - he just wants to be considered the "freshest". He can’t stand anything that he deems "uncool". Quotes * "What? We're losing? But that's not cool!" * "I don't actually mind if I lose, even if it's by proactive or purposeful means." * "I'll crush them!" * "I'm so attractive!" Trivia * His name, Gloves, comes from the Black V-neck Tee, which gives the wearer a pair of black fingerless gloves. * It apparently takes an hour to set his hair every morning. ** He takes an additional 2 hours to practice cool poses in front of the mirror. * In Volume 3 Chapter 10 when Blue Team is going up against Gloves' Team, Gloves talks about new hairstyles with Blue Team before the match, and Goggles produces an electric shaver from somewhere. Later during their battle, the shaver falls out of his pocket and cuts off Gloves' center front tentacle, leaving him stunned. It is currently an ongoing gag where the tentacle keeps coming off and being put back on. * In Volume 4's Inkling Almanac, it is briefly mentioned that Gloves has climbed a mountain, namely, Mt. Nantai. * Gloves is based off the green Inkling boy seen in Splatoon 2 promotional material, the only differences being he wields Splat Dualies instead of a Splattershot, and Gloves has green eyes, instead of blue. * He still keeps his Samurai gear in his room. Gallery Covers Coroika Volume 3 Cover.png|Goggles and Gloves featured on the cover of Volume 3. Coroika Volume 4 Cover.png|Goggles, Gloves, and Rider featured on the cover of Volume 4. Y1.png|Emperor, Goggles, Gloves, and Mask featured on Chapter 23's cover. Splatoon 2 Gloves.png|Gloves with the Splat Dualies. 6BC46F65-95C0-40B2-BA5D-87E750D2BA54.jpeg|Gloves and Rider getting pantsed. Actual sonic.png|Gloves' 3D render. 70017425_202605964068988_640587992352369906_n.jpg|Gloves when his tentacles fall off Category:Characters Category:Gloves' Team Category:Male